Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: Rooster Teeth has super powers! But what are their powers? Weeeelllllllll... read and find out :D Rated T for language just to be safe
1. Just Helping Out

~On The Street~

Gavin peered around the side of a building to see a woman laying in an alley way, barley living. He rushed to her side and kneeled down. "Miss?" he called out. No response. He reached out and hovered his hands over her chest and she began to glow an illuminating white light. A few moments later, the woman's eyes shot open and she was gasping for air. She looked down at her chest and looked up at Gavin.

"My… my wounds are gone. How did you-"

"Just helping a citizen, ma'am." And just like that, Gavin ran around the corner of the building and was gone.

~Main Base~

"You _what?!_" Michael asked furiously. "Did you even _think_ before you went all gung ho with your I-must-save-this-stranger-and-I-don't-give-two-shits-if-anyone-fucking-sees-me act?"

"Michael. I-"

"Do you have _any idea_ of what will happen if someone sees you using your powers?!"

"Michael-"

"They'll have you locked up! Tested! Tortured! And-"

"Michael! No one saw me!" Gavin took a second to calm himself. "I checked before I saved her." Michael crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Trust me. I knew what I was doing." Michael released his arms and sighed, nodding his head. Ray quickly ran into the room, panting with exhaustion and stopped in front of the two men.

"We may have a problem."

* * *

Ok I havent posted anything in a while but I was reading something that made me think of this and I think I'll write a new story and get back to the other ones soon but other than that check out meh other stories and stay awesome! mmkaayy baaaiiii

~Reaper


	2. What's The Plan?

~Main Base~

"So, what's the plan?" Burnie asked everyone. Everyone just looked at each other with confused looks and shrugged, causing Burnie to sigh.

"I say we punch 'em in the dick!" Barbara yelled, jumping out of her chair. Burnie gripped the bridge of his nose and just sighed again.

"Sit down, Barbara." Barbara slowly sat back down and lowered her head in shame(but still having a smile on her face). "Anything else?" Ray slowly stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Okay. I have a plan," Ray stated with a smirk. Everyone turned to Ray and listened. "Okay. So, I use my x-ray powers to find it and I contact Monty to use his speed to run past it as a distraction. Then, when it isn't looking, Kara teleports in and provokes it. Then, when it's angry enough, Ryan flies Barbara up and Barbara freezes it until part of it is frozen in ice and that's when Michael comes in and kills it! And if anyone gets hurt, Gavin will heal them." Burnie, nodding in approval, agreed with the plan.

"But what about me, Kerry, Miles, and Geoff? What do _we_ do?" Lindsay asked, obviously against the plan. Ray's expression went from proud to worried.

"Uh…. Well… You guys can… be back up just in case something goes wrong. And something like that might happen. So you guys are very important too." Lindsay put her hand on her hip and leaned to the side.

"Okay. So let's pretend this plan doesn't go too well and it's our time to shine. Then what?" Ray stood there for a moment to think. Then he thought of a plan.

"I got it! Okay. So, if the original plan goes to shit, then Miles will deafen it by using sound and Geoff will intoxicate it to fuck up its sight. And Kerry will shape-shift into a large animal and fight it until it's weak. And that's when Lindsay will use her telekinesis to lift something heavy and send the final blow!" After a moment, everyone in the meeting room began to cheer.

"Alright," Burnie began. "Let's get to wor-"

"Wait!" Barbara interrupted. Everyone stared at her. "What are we up against_ anyways?_" Ray looked down at his tablet and his eyes widened.

"We aren't up against any_ ordinary_ monster. We're after _Caleb!_"

* * *

DUUNNN dun DUUUUUUUUNNNNN! sorry XD well at least they know what they're up against... hehe.. well check out meh other stories and i hope you liked this :3 mmkkaaayyy baaaaiiiii

~Reaper


End file.
